A night to remember
by negimafan567
Summary: Haibara Ai love-starved or crazed nymphomanic, you decide as she claims Conan as her victim


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**conan+ai**

_**this text indicates time lapse**_

**this text is sounds**

_this text means thoughts_

i do not own dc in any way shape or form. all belongs to gosho a.

chapter 1-Ai's weird request

it was sunset while Conan sat on the couch at the detective Moore agency reading a Sherlock Holmes novel.

**brrring brring**

_damn it, who could that be, I was just getting to a good part_. thought Conan

He closed his book grudgingly, hopped off the couch and ran to the phone.

"Moshi moshi," said Conan

"Hello, Conan-kun...it's Haibara," she said

"Hello Haibara, what do you want,"said Conan

"Umm... I need you to come to Agasa's," said Haibara

"Why?, is it about the antidote," Conan said excitedly

"Just come over...now," She said before she hung up

**beep beep beep beep**

_What's her problem. _thought Conan as he hung up the phone.

"Ran-neechan," Conan called as he walked to Ran's room

''What is it?, Conan-kun'' asked Ran

''Can I go to Agasa's house, Ran-neechan," Conan asked in a child like manner

"Hmm..okay, but hurry there it's going to get dark soon," said Ran

" I will Ran-neechan, bye." Conan said as he walked out the door.

_**a little time later**_

He arrived at Agasa's front gate.

_I wonder what Haibara is wanting for her to call me all of a sudden. _thought Conan

When Conan arrived at the door he dismissed these thoughts and knocked.

**khack khack khack **

"Who is it?" called a female voice

"It's Conan," He called back

"Come in, the door's open," Haibara yelled

Conan opened the door then scanned the room for Haibara and didn't see her.

'' Haibara!" He yelled

'' I'm in the lab,'' She yelled back

He walked to the lab and saw Haibara at her computer in her labcoat no less

"Haibara what did you call me over for so suddenly?'' Conan asked

" I want to test a new antidote on you," she said coldly

'' Is it going to work?,'' Conan asked excitedly

"Well we won't know unless I inject you with it Kudo-kun," Haibara said with an evil grin

'' O-okay,'' Conan said withdrawingly

'' You don't have to be scared, Kudo-kun.. just go lie down in the guest bedroom I will be there in a minute,'' said Haibara

Conan walked to the guest bedroom and got comfortable on the bed.

Then Haibara walked in with a small box and set in on the nightstand.

Then turned to Conan and began to prep him with an alcohol wipe she pulled from the box.

''Now Kudo-kun if this doesn't work don't be disappointed, the formula is just a idea I'm testing,'' Haibara said as she prepared the needle.

Haibara walked towards Conan with the needle and thumped his arm where the vain was and inserted the it and injected him with the antidote then withdrew the needle. he was prepared for the few painful minutes of transformation but there was none.

He started to feel dizzy then started to blackout but before he did he looked at Haibara, smiling devilishly

then all faded to darkness.

_**hours later**_

Conan tried to opened his eyes but he was blindfolded then he tried to move but his arms and legs

But they were tied by something that felt like cloths or towels then he heard a female voice.

''So your finally awake, I guess the fun can finally begin," the female voice inquired

Conan heard footsteps come closer toward him then he felt someone grab his blindfold, he closed his eyes

then he felt the blindfold come off then he slowly opened his eyes, every thing was blurry at first then came into focus and what he saw he did not expect.

the first was Haibara and the second was him tied down on his bed naked and spread eagle.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HAIBARA!,'' screamed Conan

'' What is it Kudo-kun, I thought you would be happy about this.'' Haibara said with a smirk

Conan was speechless and blushing slightly.

''B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I-I-I-I-I,'' Conan stammered

Haibara walked toward Conan as he started to panic

''Wait, Haibara...don't'' Conan pleaded

'' Don't worry Kudo-kun I'll be gentle,'' Haibara said with a smile

Haibara began unbuttoning her labcoat.

'' Wait Haibara don't...hrmph,'' Conan tried to say but was cut short by the gag forced in to his mouth

Haibara laughed amusingly

'' You can't pretend you don't want this Kudo-kun, because I know you do.'' said Haibara

Haibara continued to take off her labcoat to reveal her nude self then she climbed in the bed then began to reach for Conan's penis.

'' Looks like you are too soft right now, but we fix that,'' Haibara said as she played with Conan's penis

She licked her lips in anticipation as she drew closer to his penis then she opened her mouth, He could feel her warm breath on it as her lips closed around it, She began to play with it with her tongue as Conan grew.

''mmm...mmm..mm.m.mm,'' Conan sounded through his gag

Haibara could feel that Conan was completely erect now as his back started to arch, making sounds of pleasure through his gag.

'' I'm groring troo crum,'' Conan said the best he could through his gag.

Haibara heard him and began to move faster and harder, she could now hear him moaning loudly through his gag, She felt Conan's member harden in preparation to shoot it's load.

'' RAHHHHHH,'' Conan yelled through his gag as he came

Haibara felt his warm semen enter her mouth, then swallowed, She reached up and removed Conan's gag.

'' So how did that feel Kudo-kun,'' Haibara said

'' Amazing,'' Conan sighed

Haibara saw that Conan was still erect

'' What do you know Kudo-kun, can we still have a little bit more fun,'' Haibara said grining

'' If your up to it,'' Conan said

Haibara grinned devilishly.

'' Untie me,'' said Conan

'' Awww...Kudo-kun your no fun'' Haibara whined as she untied Conan.

Haibara then laid on her back legs spread.

Conan knew what she wanted and was more than happy to oblige

He went down on her entrance and began to lick and suck on her clit.

'' Ahhh...haaa..yes...more...right there,'' she moaned

Conan was eating her violently, ravaging her pussy from top to bottom until she screamed out in ecstasy

'' More..More..HARDER,'' she screamed

Conan began to ravage even more violently.

'' THAT'S IT...RIGHT...THERE... I'M CUMMING,'' Haibara screamed as she came all over Conan lips.

Conan licked his lips, savoring her taste as he crawled on top of her to give a passionate kiss.

'' I think I love you.,'' Haibara said breathlessly

Conan simply grined at Haibara

'' I'll give you something grin about'' Haibara said before she pushed him down on the bed and pined him

'' What Kudo-kun, Am I stronger than I look,'' Haibara said as Conan struggled

Haibara then grabbed Conan's erect member and inserted it into her wet and waiting pussy.

She then started to grind on it, back and forth making Conan moan as his back arch and eyes rolled in the back of his head

'' yes..yes..yeeesss,'' Haibara moaned as she started to jump up and down on Conan's member.

'' I'm gonna cum again,'' Conan said breathlessly

'' I'm gonna cum too,'' Haibara moaned

Haibara soaked Conan's nether regions with her juices as Conan exploded inside of her.

Haibara then collapsed by Conan on the bed.

'' Amazing," Conan puffed

'' So were you," Haibara said breathlessly

Suddenly he started to feel dizzy again as Haibara and everything else faded into darkness

_**few hours later**_

Conan opened eyes and was surprised to see he was in the guest bedroom again he looked around to see Haibara siting in a chair next to the bed, reading her notes.

_I guess it was a dream._,Conan thought

'' What happened?'' Conan asked groggily

'' You passed out, The antidote was a complete failure,'' said Haibara

Conan looked at the clock and it was 1:00 AM

'' How long was I out for'' asked Conan

'' Eight hours, You must of been having the dream of a lifetime, You were smiling the whole time,'' Haibara said giggling

Conan blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

'' So i did,'' Conan said meekly

'' Why are you blushing?'' Haibara asked

'' Umm, no reason,'' Conan said while blushing beet red

''Ahh..I get it, one of those dreams,'' Haibara said slyly

'' N-n-no,'' Conan said as blood shot from his nose

'' As you were saying?,'' Haibara said with her eyebrow raised

Conan ran from the room, nose gushing

Haibara watched as Conan ran from the room. then smiled..

'' Don't worry Kudo-kun, You were good too,'' Haibara said to herself with a smile

**_the next day_**

Conan opened his eyes and saw it was morning. he stretched then arose with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

'' Man, I slept good, it's almost a shame to wake up,'' Conan said to himself

He put his feet into his slippers at the side of the bed and walked downstairs.

'' Ohayho, Kudo-kun, I want thank you for last night, You were amazing'' said Haibara

Conan fell back, nose gushing blood.

'' What is it Kudo-kun, was the dream that good,'' Haibara said giggling

THE END

plz rait my first fanfiction but be nice i'm always rewriting my stories


End file.
